The Unexpected Attack
by believer07747
Summary: Bobby thought he would go back to Second Earth to take a break. He settles down, finds the girl of his dreams, and when he is just beginning to enjoy life, an unexpected surprise overturns all his plans for vacation. My first fanfic!
1. the stranger

**The Stranger**

"**_Next stop – Second Earth."_** Mark had just finished reading Bobby's journal out loud to Courtney. Mark was so excited! He was going to see Bobby for the first time in a long while. But what would he be like? Mark wondered. How tall we he be? Will he be covered in scratches, and will his hair look like he hasn't brushed it in days? But Mark tried to forget about it. The more he thought about it, the more eager he would be to meet Bobby.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Hold on," he said to Courtney. Mark tried to calm down and went to open the door. A boy about his age was there, wearing sunglasses. His skin was extremely tan, and his hair was a brown- blackish color. "How can I help you?" Mark said, confused at who this person was.

The boy replied, "Hobey ho, we're in a mighty tum tigger if you don't remember me."

"Bobby!" Mark shouted in amazement.

"How'd you guess?" Bobby commented sarcastically. "I have to disguise myself so people won't be able to recognize me. I don't wanna have people bombarding me with questions."

"Who is it?" Courtney yelled from the living room. Bobby, recognizing the voice, blushed as Courtney came into view. She stood right in front of him, held his face in her hands, and pulled it close to her, giving him a big smack on the lips. Bobby turned even redder. "What took you so long?" Courtney put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, the usual," he replied. "Saving people, giant cats, fighting Saint Dane…the usual. I'll be here for the summer, you guys. After that…it's back to hero work."

Half the summer went by well for Bobby; it was the best summer he ever had in his life. The three of them went to the beach a couple of times, (with Courtney wearing her pink bikini) then went to the Ave for some of the day. Mark updated him with what was going on with the world, like the war going on in Iraq that has been raging for a couple of years. But mostly, Bobby shared some extra details in his previous adventures.

But Bobby always saw someone strange whenever at the Ave. He always seemed to see an extraordinary girl about his height. Her long, silky brown hair was always tied in two braids. Her skin was about as tan as Loor's. Their eyes would occasionally meet, and a tingle would go up Bobby's spine. But he knew he couldn't cheat on Courtney. Finally, when he went to the Ave alone, he saw her again and decided that he could befriend her. "Hi," he said, as he came up to her. "You live near here?"

"Hey, Bobby," the girl, to Bobby's surprise, responded.

"Do I know you?"

"You will, soon enough. But I know you. Press Tilton showed me your picture. I'm Candina, the traveler from Ibara."

"The traveler from where?"

"Ibara. It's a territory that doesn't have any turning points yet – one that Saint Dane has not yet targeted. The traveler from First Earth, Gunny, I believe his name was, told me that there was a turning point in your territory."

Suddenly the thought struck Bobby. He remembered Mark mentioning a war going on in Iraq. That must be the turning point. He needed to find out more information from Mark about the war. "Come with me," Bobby demanded after telling her his suspicions about the turning point. "We have to find more information about the war. And I know just who to ask."

"Who?" Candina questioned.

"Oh, it's just a friend of mine. His name is Patrick, and he's the traveler from Third Earth."


	2. the realization

Here's Chapter 2…my chapters may be short, but then again, that's not a bad thing, is it?

**The Realization**

Candina and Bobby flumed to Third Earth that same day, after notifying Mark and Courtney. Courtney seemed a little insecure about having Candina tag along, but after the incident on Eelong, she wasn't going to risk going to another territory. At Third Earth, they found Patrick at the library, behind one of the computers. "Patrick, we need your help right away," Bobby informed him after getting his attention.

"Bobby! Long time no see, my old friend. What help do you need?"

"The rules have changed after the fall of one of the territories, Veelox. Saint Dane's next target may be my own territory, Second Earth. What happened on Second Earth may not have an effect on Third Earth, like what we did on First Earth about the _Hindenburg._ Do you have anything regarding the war in Iraq?"

Patrick seemed puzzled. "War in Iraq? Never heard of it…but I'll see what I can find." In a few seconds, piles of information popped up on the screen on the war. As Patrick skimmed through all of it, Bobby saw that his face formed a confused expression. He waited impatiently for a few seconds as Patrick finished. "Th-th-the war…" Patrick stutters. It…it…it's not over yet. The computer says that scientists and historians say it may be the next World War." Bobby suddenly turns pale, stunned. "But the tide is turning to the favor of the US. It suddenly had an increase in supplies. There's some good news."

A wave of relief swept over Bobby. However, the fact still puzzled him. "Why would Saint Dane target my territory if the war was turning to our favor? Then again, Saint Dane had the knack of making people believe something is going their way, but it ends up leading them to Saint Dane's own liking," he wondered out loud to Candina. This matter was too big for him to grasp. The two of them flumed back to Second Earth to see if Mark and Courtney were any better at solving this mystery.

"Hmm…I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this," Mark pondered.

"Well, how is the U.S. winning?" Candina offered.

"Patrick said something about an increase in supplies. Maybe that has to do with something," Bobby thought.

"With all these weapons, there must be money behind it. But I thought the US was in huge debt. We're trillions of dollars in debt!" Mark exclaimed.

Courtney answered, "Can Saint Dane have anything to do with the sudden abundance of arms?"

"Of course!" Mark yelled, making everyone jump. "Saint Dane somehow found the money to buy all these weapons, and the most likely way he could have got all the money was from borrowing from our Allied countries! Then you know how we're all gonna pay back the debt!"

Bobby gasped. "Our taxes! They would boom tremendously! Soon enough, the people would run out of money. Many will get laid off from jobs because prices would go up to gain money to pay off all the taxes! Soon, people would be homeless, and the US would fall!"

Courtney spoke up, saying, "If Saint Dane reached to such a high authority, how are we supposed to stop him?"

"There's only one way," Candina quietly answered. "We would need to spy."


	3. the journey

Sorry it took me such a long time to update…I was gonna post this a while ago but for some strange reason, I couldn't log in…oh well

**The Journey**

Fortunately, Mark knew directions to the government. Unfortunately, they didn't have any method of transportation to get there. The only way to get there was to…well…they had to steal Mark's dad's van. Driving it? That was the hard part.

"My dad's gonna kill me," Mark moaned over and over. "Unless he never figures out that I did it. Why would he think a little 15-year old would steal his van to drive to the government and save ten territories from falling into an evil demon's hands? Hopefully my dad won't figure it out," he exaggerated. Mark and Courtney left notes for their parents saying that they had slept at the other one's house for a big science project involving overnight study.

The ride was uneventful, considering none of them knew how to drive. Most of the time, Mark (the driver) had to drive through forests dodging trees so the police wouldn't catch them. A few hours later, as the day was drawing to an end, Mark suddenly stepped on the break so suddenly that everyone lurched forward.

"Are we there yet?" Bobby was nearly out of breath.

"Woah! Is this some kind of vehicle? We never have this much fun on Ibara!" Candina exclaimed.

"My hair is so messed up," Courtney complained.

"Good news, guys," Mark explained. "We stopped. Bad news, we're not there yet. And even more bad news…" Mark sighed. "It turns out the police is going to give us a ride."

A moment later, Mark, Courtney, Bobby, and Candina were in a police car, with Candina asking questions all the time. About fifteen minutes later, the four were trying to explain themselves to the sheriff.

"S-s-see," Mark stuttered. "I was in my d-dad's van, trying to find a-a-a….a little toy soldier for my s-s-science project and I asked my friends to help me. You see, we have to m-make a model of World War II, and we have to show how the-the-the weapons work."

The sheriff raised an eyebrow. "That's a bit of an odd project."

"Well, the teacher's weird like that. We have the same teacher," Courtney covered.

"Please continue," the sheriff ignored Courtney's comment.

"W-well, as I was looking in the v-v-van, my dad's keys were still in. As I went to look in the dr-driver's seat for my…my…"

"Toy soldier," Candina whispered. The sheriff glared at her. "He's just really nervous, that's all."

"My toy soldier," Mark continued, "I a-a-accidentally turned the key. The c-car started, and I was forced to take wheel."

"Why didn't you hit the break?" The sheriff looked suspicious. He wasn't buying Mark's story.

"Well, he tried, but he ended up pressing the gas pedal. He thought that the "break" wasn't working, so he only pressed it harder." Bobby clarified.

"Then a tree kind of stopped us," Courtney added, and they broke into a nervous giggle.

The sheriff seemed very serious. "What do you have to say about all of this?" he addressed Candina.

"Oh, well," Bobby attempted. "She has a cold. It hurts her throat to talk." Candina nodded without saying a word.

"Well, you guys can call your parents and tell them to pick you up here. I have a lot of explaining to do to them," the sheriff commented.

Bobby's eyes grew wide. No one is supposed to know he exists, and Candina is from a totally different territory! What was he supposed to do?


	4. the beginning

This one might be more confusing, because I was kind of tired when I wrote it. I hope you can understand it!

**The Beginning**

Mark shakily picked up the sheriff's phone and dialed his parent's number, hoping that they weren't home. Unfortunately, his mom picked up. "Uh…hi mom!" Mark tried to sound as cheery as possible. "What? Uh, yeah…Courtney and I are doing fine. But see, there was an accident, and right now, the sheriff of the police station kinda wants to talk to you." As he handed over the phone, Mark's mom's voice as she screamed in terror could be heard from miles away.

"Hi, this is the county sheriff speaking," the sheriff started. "And I found your boy in a bit of trouble." He explained the entire story Mark told him. Luckily, Mark earlier left a note to his mom saying that he and Courtney were doing a science project, and the story that they explained to the sheriff fit together.

Courtney also called her parents, but they didn't overreact. The car wasn't theirs, after all.

"All right, your turn," the sheriff said, pushing the phone towards Bobby.

"Well, see," Bobby's voice was slow and soothing. "I doubt our parents are home," he pointed to Candina. "It would be a waste of time to call them up. They're probably at work, working hard to earn just a few dollars to raise my sister and I. They could barely put enough food on the table for us. So I think it's best to leave them alone and not disturb them." Without realizing it, Bobby had used his traveler power of persuasion! "If you let me, my sister, and my friends go, we promise to not get in trouble again." The sheriff slowly nodded, and his face formed an expression as if he was being hypnotized, which, of course, he was.

The four of them left the police station in a rush. "Nice save, Bobby!"

"Yeah! That was a close one!" Mark and Courtney were commenting on Bobby's smart move. But Bobby didn't feel any happier. Something was bothering him about the sheriff. But he put it behind himself, being so tired of worrying about everything. "How far till we get to the government?" Bobby inquired to Mark, changing the subject.

Mark took out a map that was folded many times out of his pants pocket. "Um…if we walk, maybe about an hour. We covered pretty much distance from the car, considering that we took many shortcuts through forests and woods." And saying that, they were off.

Finally, after a long trek trying to take all the shortcuts they could, marching over logs, jumping over puddles, and avoiding thorns, they could finally see the tip of a dome. Mark panted and gasped, "We made it!" before collapsing on the field of grass.

"This is it?" Courtney ridiculed. "I got myself scratched, bruised, my hair messed up for a round, spherical thingamabob!"

Candina and Bobby didn't say anything, but stared at the dome as another adventure with new problems to tackle. The four of them came to the entrance of the building, not saying a word. "Oh, gee, we didn't even get into the building, and we already have a problem. How are we supposed to get past the guards!" Bobby mumbled from the side of his mouth. In front of the door were two guards, standing straight, with rifles in their hands, staring down at the children menacingly.

"What are you kids doing here?" One of the guards demanded.

"Uh, nothing," Courtney improvised. "We were just playing ball and someone kicked it all the way here, or somewhere. We're trying to find it."

"Ok, but hurry up."

The quadruple hurried into the bushes. "I got a plan," Bobby whispered. "It may not be the best, but it's the only thing we've got."

Moments later, Candina, Mark, and Bobby were walking nonchalantly behind the building, pretending to look for a lost ball. Suddenly, a high-pitched scream is heard. They saw a guard rushing to Courtney's scream. The three heard a loud thud as Courtney knocked the guard out with his gun, completing her part of the scheme. Now came the risky part. If there was someone inside the building that would be able to see them coming, they were doomed. Following Bobby, the three of them crouched low and came to the entrance of the building. Much to their surprise, the 2nd guard was still there. They had forgotten about him! Coincidentally, as Courtney met them, the second guard rushed to his friend's aid. They crept inside the building. No one was there, and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hold it right there!" the four heard a familiar voice from behind them. They spun around to find the police sheriff there! "Just what do you think you kids are doing? Haven't you gotten in enough trouble?" Before they could respond, the sheriff began to change. His hair grew and changed into a silvery color. His eyes turned a deathly blue. "Your powers of persuasion don't work on me, Pendragon. I was simply playing along." The once before sheriff smirked.

Bobby scowled. "Saint Dane," he muttered.


	5. the news

If anyone hasn't noticed yet, I write my next chapter as soon as I get a review. It'd be nice to get some negative reviews though, for constructive criticism. Well thanks for the positive reviews! 

The News 

Saint Dane chuckled. "I'm glad you found out who I was. So, Bobby, how do you like my idea of bringing the battle onto your own territory?"

"Do I have to answer that?" Bobby replied.

"I'll give you one more chance," Saint Dane ignored Bobby's comment. "You can join my side. You'll be able to see your family and friends, go to school, be with Marley, and best of all…you'll see your uncle again." The last sentence hit Bobby right in the heart. Uncle Press! Was it true? Will he get to see his uncle again? But Bobby shook the thought out of his head. How could he believe such a creep! Saint Dane wouldn't care if he died or not.

"You already know my answer," Bobby grinded his teeth. "I'll never work for you."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…I guess that kind of answer would be expected from someone like you," Saint Dane said the word _you_ with loathe. "To save you time, I just want to tell you something – about the war in Iraq…you still have a chance…" and with that, Saint Dane's ghostly white hair erupted into a blue flame, and with an evil cackle, he disappeared.

"A chance? What does he mean by that?" Candina wondered out loud. "I guess we'll have to find out," Bobby had a frustrated expression on his face, and he looked around the building.

"But we have to first figure out where everyone went," Mark pointed out. Remaining in a crouched position, they tiptoed together and searched through all the doors, keeping ears and eyes open.

After searching two floors and on the verge of giving up, they all heard people's faint voices, as if a group of people were having a heated discussion. Leaning close to the crack on the bottom and sides of the door and looking through the peephole, the spies had a general idea of what was going on.

"I say we continue borrowing from allied countries. This war is important. If we lose, then so does our pride and our recognition of being the best country in the world. We don't want that to happen, do we?"

Suddenly, Mark said, "He's right," in a dazed voice.

"Yea," Courtney agreed.

"Guys! What are you talking about? That's what Saint Dane wants!" Candina exclaimed. Bobby immediately realized what was happening. That man who was talking was Saint Dane, using powers of persuasion! The two travelers quickly dragged the acolytes away from the door. After regaining consciousness, Bobby and Candina told them how Saint Dane was one of the people in the room, persuading the others. To be safe, Mark and Courtney had to be far from earshot. It was up to Bobby and Candina to hear the discussion. They hurried up to the door and listened closely.

"But we'll soon have to pay off all this money we borrowed, and the people of this country are going to have to be the ones who pay it!" Clearly, the person who said this didn't hear much of what Saint Dane said, seeing that he wasn't persuaded. "Everything would be a Snowball Effect, and soon our country would be demoted anyways!"

Saint Dane then replied, "When we win, we'll charge them for reparations to pay our countries back, as simple as that. Everyone with me?" There was a murmur of approval from everyone. "Today's date is March 29. On April 4, we send another few jets to troops in Iraq." As Bobby peeked through the peephole, he could have sworn that Saint Dane made eye contact and smirked.


	6. the creature

Ok guys, I'm really really sorry about holding up on you guys for so long…what was it- 3 months? Well, I have a summer job, which consumes up Monday thru Thursday, then on Friday thru Sunday I have SAT work to do including summer work. Sunday I also have church. It's really majorly hard for me to find time to continue my fanfic, so if I don't write for a while or my chapters are getting bland and dull and extremely short, I hope you guys will understand. **IMPORTANT NOTE: **it's better if you read the Rivers of Zadaa to understand this chapter better.

The Creature 

"April 4th!" Mark cried. "I have a dentist appointment that day!" Even though Mark and Courtney had to help save the world, they still had to take care of other matters. Everyone was in Courtney's basement, their secret club, so to speak.

"Mark," Courtney put her hands on her hips. "What do you think is more important – trying to prevent the works of an evil villain who's trying to take over the world, or cleaning your teeth of carrots?"

"You guys just _have to_ fight the battle without me. There's no way I can skip that appointment!" Everyone just sat there, thinking of a way to work around Mark's appointment.

"I think this is it," Bobby whispered. "Even if there was no appointment, I just can't seem to find a way to avoid all this." Having finally said what he thought out loud, Bobby suddenly grew frustrated and began banging his fist on the wall. "I hate him. I hate him. I hate him." He suddenly broke down to his knees, sobbing. "My own territory. Why does it have to be like this? Why am I the Traveler? I can't stand it anymore. I'm just a 16-year-old kid. I want to be normal!"

He couldn't take it. He had gone through so much, only to have more come down on him, even harder than ever. This was getting to be too much. His emotions were brimming, and he couldn't hold back the tears. A 16-year old boy should never have to go through this, no matter what new, spiffy powers that they had. He leaned against the wall, fighting a bit more to hold back his sobs. He couldn't, and so he collapsed to the floor, head buried in his hands. many thanks tosomeone who goes by the name WC who advised this paragraph to me as a means of constructive criticism. This paragraph is credited to her.

"That's right, Bobby," Candina stood before Bobby's fallen figure. "Feel the anger. Make it take over. Saint Dane has killed so many people – Vo Spader's father, Kasha, Bokka, Teek, and finally, Uncle Press. He did this to hurt you – **just as he promised me**." The whole room grew quiet. "As you probably noticed, I didn't do much on your mission – I was merely watching you try to defeat Saint Dane. I wanted to watch you become a broken boy. And finally, it has come! You finally let anger control you. I feed off your anger. All this time, Saint Dane has been losing, because I am at a loss of power, I admit. But each time Saint Dane failed, he would still always find a way to make you angry. Finally, you making an outburst like this has filled my power to the top. Now I'm strong enough to make every territory fall into Saint Dane's hands!" Candina smirked. As she spoke, she began to melt into a gray puddle of slime, seemingly harmless on the floor. Then the gray puddle began to lift, as yeast does to bread. A pale face began to emerge, and Bobby found himself staring into pitch black eyes that reminded him of his first day of realizing he was a Traveler, when he faced the dark flume that later led him to Denduron. The rest of the gray material transformed into a body, but not any normal human body – it seemed to be covered in burns, with purple veins popping out from its bald head down to it's slimy legs. The veins seemed to have "blood," or whatever that purple thing was, that continuously flowed and pumped at the same time. But what seemed to really catch Bobby's attention were those dreadful eyes that never seemed to blink. This new creature was no longer the Candina that Bobby thought could have been a great friend, or yet maybe even more serious than just friends.

"Why you…you little…" Courtney sneered, lunging for it. But Bobby, listening to this monster's words, knew this is what it wanted – their anger. He stopped Courtney just in time, despite her struggling.

"So," Bobby seemed calm. "You were the one Saint Dane was talking about, the one who he promised the fall of Halla to."

"Oh?" its voice was raspy and sounded like it was wheezing. "I see; I'm a celebrity among you already." It laughed at its own joke.

"And that means you're more powerful than Saint Dane himself…?" Bobby seemed to have a plan up his sleeve. The monster raised its eyebrow, seeming suspicious of Bobby. "Hmm…I always thought Saint Dane was the most powerful and evil person in all of Halla."

"That's where you are wrong," it objected. "_I_ am even more powerful than the lowly Saint Dane. He is merely a…what's the word…_slave_ of mine."

"Really," Bobby smirked. "Well, it's hard to see that you're more powerful than him if he does all the work. Why, if you never appeared, we would think that no one was better than Saint Dane."

"Oh, but there is," even its voice was raspy, you could still hear a slight tremble in it, despite the fact that the monster was trying to conceal its urgency and prove to the crowd that it was even better than Saint Dane can ever be.

"Well, we know that now, but do the others? As far as I'm concerned, the evilest person they know is Saint Dane, so in order to let them know of your great power, why won't you take your slave's place and suck up all the glory?"

If the monster had any, its eyebrows would have furrowed in anger and thought. "When April 4th comes, I'll show you," it croaked.

Out of all the nerves popping out from its body, Bobby had just found a raw one.


	7. april 4th

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for practically a year. Well, finals are finally over! Woohoo! So now I can update! But I do have a week of this Christian summer camp, then another engineering summer camp from July 5th to August 2nd; however it's only from 9:00 AM to 3:00 PM. So I'll have time to update.

**April 4th**

Bobby looked up at the calendar in Mark's room. A slight tingle crawled up his spine as he drew a fresh X on the day that just passed – April 3rd. Today was the day.

April 4th.

The day of the climax of the war.

Only God would know the real outcome after this day was over. He hoped the monster who was Candina before would be overcome by jealousy, and his ambition would lead him to destroy Saint Dane's plans. Mark and Courtney stood next to him, their faces grim. The result of this day may affect the rest of their lives on Second Earth, as well as all of Halla. If the three didn't succeed today, who knew what new, great powers Saint Dane would have.

"We better get moving," Bobby sighed, after a long moment of silence. "The battlefront will be in the open field behind the subway station, where the field meets the woods."

"I'm not sure you knew about this, Bobby," Mark said with his head hung low. "But I've always…secretly wished the battle would come to our territory. Because all your adventures I read in your journals – I guess I wasn't being sensible. It all seemed like a big story, although I knew it was real. I tend to forget the terror you feel, and how real everything really is. In some things in life, losing is okay. You can just start again, with the same odds against you. But this whole Traveler business isn't like that. You lose, and the odds aren't in your favor. I forget that there's physical pain too, and mental pain, when so many lives are at risk. I didn't mean for the battle to come here, Bobby, I really didn't. But now I suffer the consequences, and I…I-I'm sorry."

Bobby only smiled. "This is the way it was meant to be," was all he said.

A few hours later, the three met in Courtney's basement, huddled around an old, dusty TV probably waiting for the news, probably like everyone else in America. Finally, the time came. _"Stunning news in,"_ the reporter was reporting live. _"The Iraqi soldiers have finally arrived to Stony Brook, New York. And we have the US General Robert Fechorne, reporting live." _A picture of a middle-aged man covered the screen. He had bushy eyebrows, short, graying hair, and was dressed in a uniform. _"We are aware of what this war may cost us," _the general stated. _"However, that does not prevent these US soldiers from fighting for what's right. We all believe that defeating the Iraqi scum will set the US free and even more powerful than ever, to change the whole world of mankind!"_ The camera suddenly zoomed out to show thousands of soldiers waving guns in the air, jumping up and down, and cheering. It was surprising how these guys were so rallied up.

But Bobby wasn't paying attention to the soldiers. He was staring intently at the general, his eyes furrowed in anger. He saw the general's eyes. They turned an icy blue. "I thought Saint Dane never did his own dirty work," he fumed.

After a while, the news reporter came back on. _"Thanks to spies under the command of General Fechorne, we now have gathered some insight on the Iraqis. Here is a video of one of the meetings."_ Again, the news reporter's face was gone. A room was shown on the screen, full of thousands of people in dark camouflage clothing, sitting on crude wooden stools. In the front of the room, there was an old man with a long, scraggly beard, dressed like the soldiers. Despite his clothing, the way he glared at the soldiers with such steadiness in his eyes showed that he was definitely the boss. _"Soldiers,"_ the man shouted. _"Today marks a new day, one that would change the course of human history forever-"_

"What is he saying?" Courtney asked.

"What do you mean, what is he saying? Look, he's right there, speaking-" Bobby started.

"I can't understand him either," Mark replied. "He's speaking Arabic."

Finally, the reason struck. Bobby's Traveler abilities allow him to listen in to any language he doesn't understand. But that's only to Travelers; Mark and Courtney weren't Travelers, they were only acolytes.

"I'll translate it as he speaks," Bobby snapped, annoyed at the interruption.

The speech on the video continued. _"The US has been in power long enough. We are sick and tired of them ruling over us. We don't want that anymore. We want to shout out to the world and show them that Iraqis deserve the top spot!"_ Again, the soldiers cheered. Bobby, Mark, and Courtney were like experiencing déjà vu, with the cheering soldiers.

But strangely, over the deafening sound, Bobby could still here the strange general quietly laughing to himself. It sounded oddly familiar, with the raspy voice and wheezing tone. The general was the monster form of Candina in disguise. Suddenly, the general looked directly into the videotape. He knew the spies were there. With a quick smile and a wave at the videotape, the general approached the camera with long strides. Suddenly all that could be seen was the floor; the camera had been dropped. There was a scream in the background; someone sounded like he was choking.

"Ew," Courtney said and looked away. So did Mark.

In front of the videotape was a trickle of blood. The Iraqi general picked it up, and he faced the videotape. "Watch out, Saint Dane," the general said with a sneer. "For I am far stronger than you." Obviously, no one else who was watching this knew what he was talking about. But they probably could care less because then the video camera faced the spy he just killed. The general held the spy by the neck in his left hand. The dead spy had a huge hole in the middle of his body.

In his right hand, he held a heart. The heart of the spy.

Courtney screamed.

The monster-Candina was trying to prove to Bobby that he was stronger than Saint Dane.

_Nice going, Bobby,_ Bobby said to himself.

Saint Dane and the monster-Candina were going to war against each other.


	8. the end

**Ok guys, I finally decided to end this story, my first ever fanfic I wrote. Reading my whole story again, I just realized how much it sucks. >. well considering I stopped it for such a long time, it kind of killed the story. My writing's changed over the course of the year, I would think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pendragon series, however I do own Candina. **

**Enjoy…**

**The End**

_Holy sht,_ **(sorry I dun curse) **Bobby thought, completely stunned. The death of the spy by the "monster candina" was the most horrid image he had ever seen in his life. Worse than the quigs' cannibalism. Worse than the war at Denduron. Worse than touching the corpse of Aja Killian's friend, who was slaughtered by the reality bug, in quig form. Courtney was sobbing, looking away from the television screen, head buried in her hands. Mark had rushed to the bathroom, gagging dry heaves.

_What have I done?_

"Bobby!" Courtney cried. She looked up. Her face was red, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them. Through sobs, she screamed, "Shut it off!" He did what he was told, and the menacing cackle of Candina instantly stopped. The only sound was Courtney's unceasing cries. _God, God, God,_ Bobby prayed. _Oh, God, help me. _He went over to comfort Courtney, "Courtney, I am so, so sorry," Bobby apologized. He laid a hand on Courtney's back.

Courtney flinched. "Don't touch me!" she screeched. "I can't believe it…I thought you were the Lead Traveler…why didn't you think that something like this would have happened!"

"Courtney, I-I didn't know-"

"Don't give me that kind of cr--!" Bobby stared at her broken form, her body rising up and down with her heavy breathing. His sympathy for her soon turned to feelings for her. Courtney was wearing a tight pink shirt that outlined the shape of her body. Bobby suddenly noted how beautiful she looked, and he caressed her in his arms.

"Courtney," he whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry…you know I am…" Courtney finally stopped wheezing, and her breathing became regular. Bobby began kissing her neck. Courtney's breathing began to quicken again, but for a different reason. Her heart beat faster. He turned her face toward him and brushed his lips against her lips.

"Oh, Bobby," she whispered. "Bobby…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" she said, while she finally turned and pulled his face close to hers.

Their lips drew closer…closer…closer…

_Knock, knock. _Someone was at the basement door. "Courtney, are you okay?" came the muffled voice of Courtney's dad.

Courtney's eyes suddenly snapped from a dreamy look to complete alertness. She instantly stood up. "Oh my gosh, what am I doing! I can't believe you…how dare you…at this time…when I was so…why? You're not the old Bobby I knew before- Bobby Pendragon, I _hate you_!" She screamed.

Mr. Chetwynde swung open the door. He barely had time to get out of the way before Courtney dashed out. "Woah, what happened?" he asked Bobby.

Bobby shrugged. "Mood swings, I guess."

Bobby took a walk to the Ave. It was strangely empty. As calm as he seemed, he was steaming inside. _How could I have let such a thing happen,_ he scolded himself. _This is all my fault. All my fault. _

Walking in one of the alleys, Bobby leaned against the wall of a building. Suddenly he got up and pounded the brick wall with the side of his fist, again and again. "Why…why…why…"he asked himself every time his fist met the wall. It hurt, but Bobby only threw his fist faster. Finally, out of exhaustion, he stopped, and began whimpering to himself. He leaned against the wall, alone in the cold, dark alley, his fists stained with blood.

So many thoughts were running through his head. Courtney was screaming at him, Mark was sick. But most importantly, Bobby had lost; he had lost at his very own territory. Saint Dane and Candina were now going to war, and it was all his fault. It was his fault with whatever happened, whether the territory went with Saint Dane to help him in his quest for all of Halla, or with Candina, whatever "it" would do with it.

But it didn't matter what happened to the territory; Bobby didn't want such a burden anymore. All this Traveler business was killing him slowly, letting him suffer all the emotional pain.

With a look of determination on his face, he slipped his Traveler ring off his finger and flung it to the far end of the alley. It bounced off the wall and landed in a pile of trash.

It was over; Bobby made his decision. He was going to end his role as a Traveler, to live a normal life. All his classmates will wonder what happened to him; they would have a million questions. So would Captain Hirsch. But besides that, he gladly welcomed old life back. Although he would have a lot of catching up to do.

Bobby walked out of the alley to the center of the Ave. He was surprised to see Courtney there, sitting on a bench, staring at her shoes. As soon as she saw him, she leaped up. "Bobby! Oh my gosh, Bobby, I can't…I'm so sorry…I really didn't mean what I said…I just…I was out of my mind…"

"Shh," Bobby put his finger over her mouth to hush her. He soundlessly showed him the finger where his Traveler ring once was. There was a tan line where it would have been. He brought her closer to him, and she put her hands on his face, bringing him closer as well. Their lips grew closer…closer…closer…

This time they met.

Back in the alley, the ring lay on a pile of trash bags. Its glitter and shine that once had shown with all its might with pride in being the ring of the Lead Traveler finally dimmed, then faded. A bulky guy with long, blonde hair casually strolled down the alley. Running his hand through his oily hair, he spotted the ring, stubbed his cigarette, and picked the ring up. He chuckled.

"Kasha, Spader, Gunny, and now Pendragon," Andy Mitchell laughed. "Halla is mine."

**And so concludes Unexpected Attack. Tell me your honest opinion; come on, I could take some criticism. I'm half expecting flames, too. Hope you all enjoyed it, I want to thank each and every person who had anything to do with this story, whether it be putting it on their alert list, favorites list, or reviewing: Moonlight Midnight, Jason Kent, whiterose250, WS, hailstar9090, LordLuffy07 of the Merry Go, realfanficts, and Mandy154. My mom just went shopping yesterday and she brought cookies home; hope you guys like oatmeal, chocolate chip, and raisin cookies! -leaves cookies-  
**


End file.
